Pokemon Journey: A New Day in Kanto
by Pokebat
Summary: Ash's son is about to begin his new journey. With new friends and enemies, find out lies ahead! HIATUS UNTIL APPROX. 11/26
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When Red Ketchum emerged victorious as the champion of Kanto, several things changed since then. Red married Cerulean City's gym leader Misty and had a son, Craig. Gary became a professor in Pallet Town, and had a one daughter with Dawn. With their pokémon given to them by their parents, Turtwig and Eevee, these two rivals prepare to begin a life-changing journey.

**Meanwhile**

"Alex, get up!" I hear my dad shout.

"Charmander wake up, buddy" I softly say. After a soft

"Char" my friend wakes up.

" Let's get some breakfast " After breakfast I grab my bag and Dad, Charmander and I head to the airport. "


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Turtwig Lvl 7**

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Ugh why did I set my alarm for this, it's too early. Oh wait now I remember!<p>

"Turtwig, its time to begin our journey", I groggily said to my little green friend. I grab my bag, 5 pokeballs, my Pokegear, some clothes, a sleeping bag and my wallet.

"Let's head down and get some breakfast", I suggested. While I get out a bowl of cereal, I get some PokeChow and some oran berries for Turtwig. "We've got a big day ahead of us. After this we'll head out to Professor Oak's lab and get a license and a pokedex", I informed.

After a short breakfast, I decide to quickly practice Turtwig's moves.

"Use Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, and Wood Hammer", I say. When Turtwig hatched from an egg, he already knew Wood Hammer_. "This is quite strange", Professor Oak said. "It seems Turtwig knows a move that he wouldn't normally learn"._

As Turtwig tackles,then raises his defense,and ten fires a small green beam of energy, I pay attention to his last move. "Turtwig Turt!" As Turtwig is enveloped in a green aura he charges at a tree and slams into it hard. "Great work Turtwig!" I praised. Let's head down to Professor Oak's lab. I start heading to my dad's oldest friend's lab.

"Hello", I call. "Oh why hello there Craig. I take it you're ready for your journey to begin", says Professor Oak.

"Yup. Is Annie here?" I ask. "Yes she's with Dawn and Piplup in the beginner room. He leads me into the beginner room, where I see my dad's friend Dawn, her daughter Annie, and her pokemon Eevee. "Hi Annie," I say. "Hey Craig. Ready to begin your adventure?" she asks. "Annie will be following me in contests around Kanto" Dawn says. "Also, your mother and father told me to tell you that she is in Cerulean City and your father is at the Indigo Plateau, on Pokemon League business," Gary said.

"Ok, thanks for telling me," I thank. "Well we better get going Turtwig" I said. "Wait, Craig. Let's have a battle!"

Wow I'm about to have a battle. "Ok, sure. We can have out in the back battlefield." I say. "I'll referee," Professor Oak says.

"The one on one battle between Craig and Annie is about to begin. "Turtwig let's kick some serious booty," I say with fire in my eyes. "I'll take first move Eevee use Tackle!" Annie shouted.

"Turtwig counter with your own Tackle!" I shouted back. Turtwig and Eevee start charging at each other and collide but Eevee is sent back.

"Eevee use your special move Shadow Ball!" Annie said. Eevee started to charge a dark purple and gray energy ball, I formulate my next move.

"Turtwig use Withdraw, then block it!" I planned. As Eevee fires a dark grey energy ball, Turtwig shines a bright yellow and blocks the Shadow Ball.

"Are you okay," I questioned. Turtwig nodded.

"Let's finish this up with a Wood Hammer", I shouted. As Turtwig glows a bright green, Annie looks hopeless.

"Dodge it, Eevee!" but it's too late. As Turtwig slams into Eevee, she looks like she might cry.

"Veee" moaned Eevee

"Eevee is unable to battle, so Craig and Turtwig are the victors!"

"We did it, Turtwig!" I happily shouted. Annie starts crying and runs off. Eevee looks confused, and then follows.

"Uh oh", Dawn said as she walked after her.

"Errr I better go after my granddaughter but before I go, take this TM27. It contains Return, a move that gets stronger as the bond between the trainer and pokemon," Professor Oak said.

"Thanks professor" I said. I can't help but wonder but why Annie was like that as I run onto Route 1, to the start of my journey

* * *

><p>Guys it's my first story, and I know its not the best, but I'm going to try my best. So, Dawn and Gary and all the other characters aren't from the anime. Ketchum is a last name for the champion <strong>Red<strong>. Anyway thanks to El Torro, I've decided to go back through these bad chapters. Thanks -Pokebat


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Murkrow

**POKEMON**

Turtwig- Level 8

I started my journey on a surprisingly quite day. I got my pokedex, and beat Annie in a battle. My first goal is to get to Viridian City before dark on Route One. However, it's 8 when I check my pokegear.

Suddenly I hear, "SOMEBODY HELP IT'S ATTACKING ME!" I run to the source of the yell and I see a young boy with his arms raised as if swatting something. Then I see a dark bird flying around, pecking at the boy and his small Rattata.

"Please help me," he begs.

"Go, Turtwig!" I send out my faithful partner.

"Jump and use Wood Hammer!" I yell.

"Turr-Twig" my partner yells out. As Turtwig glows green her tries to slam into the pokemon, but misses. I can't see where the pokemon is, but then I have an idea.

"Turtwig use Absorb if the pokemon gets too close" I say. As the bird pokemon comes in close for an attack that looks like Hidden Power, Turtwig fires a small green energy beam. "Krowwwww!" the Pokemon yells.

"It's a Murkrow!" the boy says. I nod. The kid was so silent I forgot he was there. Absorb hits Murkrow, and then I yell out my next move.

"Use Tackle!" Turtwig slams into the Murkrow, dazed from the close range Absorb.

"Now go, Pokeball!" I yell.

1

2

3

Click!

"Alright! I caught a Murkrow!" I yell. Turtwig jumps on me, and the boy cheers.

"Thanks, for helping me. My name is Joey," he says.

"I'm Craig, nice to meet you," I say.

"How about me, you Rattata, Turtwig and Murkrow camp here and then leave tomorrow," Joey suggests.

"Sounds good," I say. I take out my pokedex and see what moves Murkrow knows. Level 5. Knows Peck, Astonish, Pursuit and Hidden Power.

"These are some good moves," I say.

"Well, let's get some sleep now," I prompt.

"Good night," says Joey.

"Night."

The next morning, I wake up and look at my pokegear. 9:30.

"Joey, wake uh-up," I say in a singsong voice. "Ugh, good morning" he says drowsily.

"Good morning,"I say. I take out a sandwich I made yesterday for breakfast out of my lunchbox.

"Good morning Turtwig and Murkrow," I say. "Turt! Krow!" the two say. I take out one can of PokeChow and open it up. Then I get some bowls out for them and pour the food in.

"So where are you headed, Joey," I ask.

"Back to Viridian City. I'll leave after you've left to train and get back by 6:00," he says.

"Sounds good," I say.

After breakfast, I roll up my sleeping bag, and prepare to put Murkrow and Turtwig into their pokeballs. Murkrow goes in easy, but Turtwig wants to walk.

" If you wanna walk then you can, Turtwig," I say.

"Craig before I go, wanna have a battle with you," Joey exclaims.

"OK seems good to me," I say.

"We'll have a one on one battle," I say.

"You know the rules," I prompt.

"I'll take the first move," says Joey. I nod.

"Ok Rattata, let's go!" exclaims Joey.

"Turtwig, I choose you!" "Rattata use Tackle!" he shouts.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw, then Absorb," I quickly formulate. Turtwig quickly raises his defense, and then fires a green energy beam.

"Rattata watch out!" exclaims Joey as the beam hits Rattata. The beam envelops Rattata and then slightly drains his energy.

"Good work Turtwig!" I shout.

"Try using Quick Attack" says Joey. Rattata starts sprinting at Turtwig so fast, that he leaves a white streak behind him.

"Counter it with Tackl- Ugh, so fast," I say. I didn't get a chance to strike back.

"Use Wood Hammer," I exclaim. Joey looks confused as Turtwig glows green, and then slams into Rattata. Rattata has swirls in his eyes.

"Rattata is unable to battle, so Turtwig wins," a familiar voice says.

"Annie, I didn't expect to see you here," I exclaim.

"Oh Annie, Joey. Joey Annie," I say to introduce each other.

"So have you caught any new pokemon," I ask "I caught a Dratini," she says, showing us a pokeball.

"That's so cool, 'cause those are really rare," says Joey. "What about you," she questions. "I caught a Murkrow," I say. "That's awesome she says.

"Well I'm gunna start heading out to Viridian," she says.

"Talk to you later," she shouts while running off.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I should head out too," I say.

"But let's exchange pokegear numbers," I suggest.

"Ok," he says happily. After I wave a farewell and runoff. On the way I battle some wild pokemon to train my on pokemon.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Sir, the target is heading to Viridian City," a woman with long purple hair says.

"Good, everything is shaping up."

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter will be out soon -Pokebat<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Battling Brock

Pokemon

Turtwig Lvl 11

Murkrow Lvl 8

I finally made it to Viridian City! Oh it was such a long walk through Route One. Or at least my poor feet felt like it. "Ok Turtwig, from what I heard, the gym leader at Viridian Gym is incredibly strong. But let's see if we can find out what kind of pokemon he uses," I say. We run over to the gym, but no lights are on. Also, there's a note.

_Dear trainers,_

_ I'm sorry but at the time, the Viridian Gym is closed. This facility will be available within the next 6 months. Apologies for the inconvenience._

_ Sincerely, Giovanni. _

"Aw Turtwig looks like we gotta head to other places. It's not going to be open for a while," I say sadly.

"Turt-Twig," my friend replies.

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center and relax for a bit," I suggest. Turtwig looks up and cheers "Turt-Twig,"

After lunch at a café, we head to the Pokemon Center. We see a young woman behind a desk.

"Hello ma'am, is this the Pokemon Center? "I ask. "Yes it is. My name is Nurse Joy. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon? " She asks warmly.

"Yes please," I say, giving her Murkrow's pokeball, and picking up Turtwig to give her. After a few minutes of waiting… "Your Pokemon are all healed and ready to go," She says.

"Ok thanks,"

"Nurse Joy can I have a room here. I'll be staying tonight," I ask.

"Yes you can. If you would just tell me your name and let me scan your badge case I.D I can get you a room," Joy replies.

"Alright, my name is Craig Ketchum, and here's my badge case," I say, handing over my badge case.

"Your room is 2-B," she says, handing me a key card, and my badge case.

I let Murkrow out of her pokeball. She takes a perch on the windowsill, staring at the moon. Turtwig crawls onto my bed.

"Good night, guys," I softly call.

KROW KROW KROW! "ARGH," I yell. Murkrow pecked me in the face.

"Ow. Good morning Turtwig and Murkrow," I greet.

"I'm going to get in the shower," I say. After a nice hot steamy shower, I get changed into my favorite outfit. Basketball shorts, and a T-Shirt with a Charizard battling a Dragonite.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I said.

After giving Turtwig and Murkrow some PokeChow, I look to see what I can get.

"Oh wow. A breakfast burrito and some hash browns with apple juice," I say. "I never thought I'd get the chance to eat one on my journey," I groggily say. The steps say unwrap, put in microwave for 2 minutes or toaster oven for 5 minutes. For better results use toaster oven. The hash browns go in the microwave fore 30 seconds. After a grueling 5 minutes (I decided to wait to eat until the burrito was done) I dig into my food. Now all I gotta do is get something for lunch and dinner in Viridian Forrest. I make a sandwich for lunch. On the way out, I give my card to Nurse Joy and run out into Viridian Forrest.

I really don't like walking in a forest full of pokemon like Beedrill or Dustox, but I have Murkrow's Peck attack to do some damage. After about 2 hours of Caterpie and Metapod using Harden, a Pikachu appears.

"Oh cool. Dad has a Pikachu too, guys," I tell my pokemon.

"Quick Turtwig, use Absorb!" I shout. What happens next kinda surprises me. Instead of Absorb Turtwig uses "Razor Leaf!" I shout as Turtwig fires a barrage of razor-sharp leaves.

"Pika-CHU," says the Pikachu, firing a huge electric bolt. "Watch out for the Thunderbolt," I exclaim, while trying not to get his myself.

Then I hear "Eevee use Shadow Ball," I turn and see Annie with Eevee. The dark energy ball hits Pikachu and cancels out the Thunderbolt. Pikachu runs off.

"Hi Annie. How've you been?" I ask. I do feel kinda happy to see her again.

"Nothing much. I've been training Eevee and Dratini a lot now, for contests and for battles." She replies.

"I'm planning on battling Brock, the Pewter City gym leader, and then Cerulean City is next." I tell my friend.

"Tell you what. I have a contest in Vermilion City. How about we go to Pewter City, then Cerulean City, and then Vermilion?" asks Annie. I think about it. Before I can respond…

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE. AND MAKE IT DOUBLE" We turn and see a woman with long purple hair, a man with somewhat long blue hair, and a Meowth.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
>"Jessie. James"<p>

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh Annie these are the people who stalked our parents a lot during their travels. They wanna steal our Pokemon, but they've set up other plots too." I tell Annie. "Oh I think I remember Mom and Dad saying something about them," says Annie.

"Go Seviper," shouts Jessie.

"Go, Carnivine," yells James. Two pokemon appear. One is a black viper, the other looks like a green Venus fly trap.

"Turtwig I choose you," I shout.

"Eevee, let's go," Annie shouts.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail," commands Jessie.

"Turtwig use Wood Hammer to counter it," I plan.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball," shouts Annie.

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed," says James. Wood Hammer beats Poison Tail and Shadow Ball easily beats Bullet Seed. As Seviper and Carnivine are knocked back, even though they can still fight, Meowth says,

"We know what we need. This isn't the last of us you'll see." Smoke bombs are dropped and when it clears, Team Rocket is gone.

"Well that was strange. Let's take a lunch break."

We get out our other Pokemon, Murkrow and Dratini and become acquainted. I dig out 1 of 2 remaining cans of PokeChow and dish it out to Turtwig and Murkrow. I however see Annie give Eevee and Dratini something that looks like… a poffin! That's what it's called! "Annie where did you make those?" I ask. I have a poffin case that my mom filled with them to give my pokemon, along with some directions so I can make them," she says. "That's cool," I say. "Yeah," she replies. I eat my sandwich and drink some water. The rest of lunch is awkwardly silent.

**About 1 hour later of grueling walking…**

"Hey! I see the entrance to Pewter City!" I shout.

"Ok let's get to the Pokemon Center, and then we'll plan what we're gunna do," says Annie.

"Actually, I'm just gunna let my pokemon res- AGHHH why does everything happen to me!" I screamed as an Electric Type flying squirrel used a Shock Wave on me. "Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" shouts Annie, while throwing a pokeball out.

Dratini, a tiny, blue serpent, fires a blue and black energy beam, which hits the Emolga directly, KO'ing it. "Ok, now go pokeball," shouts Annie.

1

2

3

Click.

"Alright! I caught Emolga," she happily shouts. "Let me scan your pokeball with my pokedex.

_"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. The energy made it its cheels' electric pouches is stored in its membranes and released while gliding. This Emolga knows Thundershock, Shock Wave, Quick Attack, and Spark. _

"Those are some pretty good moves," I say.

"Let's get out of this forrest. After leaving Viridian Forrest for good, Pewter City was next. There are some tall buildings, but not to large. We run to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon.

"Huh? Nurse Joy, weren't you at Viridian City?" I ask.

"Oh no, that was my sister Joy," she replies, showing me a picture of all the other Nurses. All of them look the same.

"Can you heal our Pokemon?" asks Annie.

"Sure just hand them over," she replies. We give her our pokemon and a few minutes later

"All your Pokemon are rested and healed," she says.

"Also can we get a room here," I ask. She nods and I hand over my badge case. About 1 minute later she hands it back and gives us a key card.

"Room A-4," she says. "Have a good day," says Joy politely.

"Ok I'm going to Pewter Gym to battle Brock," I inform Annie.

"I'm going to check out the Fossil Museum," Annie tells me. "We can meet back at the Pokemon Center for dinner," I tell Annie.

"Ok see you at 5?" she asks. I look at my PokeGear. It's 2:57 so that's about 2 hours.

"See you then," I say.

I see the Pewter Gym. It looks like a giant bolder cut open in 2, and then hollowed out so it's just a shell.

"Hello? Is anyone here," I shout. "Craig? Is that you?" I turn and see Brock, all ready to battle. "I'm here for a gym battle," I tell him

"Of course you are! Well let's go 2 on 2 and only you can substitute. To start off "I'll use Geodude!"

Geodude looks like a rock with arms and a face, but I know how strong he is.

"Ok, Turtwig, I choose you!" "You can have the first move," says Brock. "Ok, Turtwig use Razor Leaf," I command my faithful partner. "TURT-TWIG," yells Turtwig while firing a barrage of razor sharp leaves.

"Geodude, block it then Mega Punch," shouts Brock. Geodude blocks it, but it looks like Razor Leaf did a good about of damage. As Geodude makes a fist that glows white I make my next move.

"Use Wood Hammer," I shout. Turtwig prepares a Wood Hammer and slams into Geodude's Mega Punch. A cloud of smoke blocks our view and Geodude and Turtwig are both standing. Then Geodude falls to the ground. Green static takes over Turtwig for recoil.

"Interesting," mutters Brock.

"Go, Sudowoodo," he shouts.

"Turtwig , I choose you!" I shout.

"Use Pursuit," Murkrow glows a dark purple and slams into Sudowoodo.

"Hammer Arm.

" "Dodge it and use Wing Attack," I command. Sudowoodo's arms glow crimson and Murkrow's wings glow white. These attacks collide and I see its Murkrow who lost that collision. "Murkrow take a break," I say, recalling him.

"Turtwig I choose you,"

Sudowoodo use Double Edge," Brock commands. Before I can say anything, Turtwig glows white.

"Turtwig's evolving!" says Brock

**ELSEWHERE**

** "**We'll be landing in Vermilion City soon. Please stay seated until the plane has slowed to a complete stop." The intercom says.

"Charmander after we land, we'll go to Fuchsia City and then Celadon to start our journey," I tell my fire lizard.

After getting off the plane, an explosion is seen right down the block and a man in a suit is attacking a Pokemon Center, demanding the champion. I then see Lt. Surge send out Electabuzz to stop him. "Use Brick Break on Persian" he commands. Electabuzz's fist is covered in white static and karate chops Persian, who takes a lot of damage from the super effective attack.

"I beat you once Giovanni and I'm going to do it again," shouts Surge.

"NO. Rhydon use Earth Power and Persian use Double Edge. These attacks do a lot of damage and KO Electabuzz, but Persian looks exhausted.

"Charmander use Ember on Persian, "I shout. Charmander fires bullets of fire, which doesn't seem to do much.

"Persian use Power Ge-Damn you trainer!" he shouts. I burned Persian which KO'ed him.

"Now use Horn Attack Rhydon!"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw." I shout. My dad's Garchomp helped teach Charmander a powerful Dragon Claw. As Rhydon's horn glows a silver metallic color and tries to skewer Charmander, Charmander does a flip over Rhydon and slashes him with a navy blue claw.

"Try to dodge this, use Stone Edge!" I watch as 2 rings of jagged stones form around Rhydon and fire. It looks like the end…

"Thunderbolt counter shield" a voice shouts. I look and see a Pikachu spinning like a break-dancer using Thunderbolt and destroying the Stone Edge.

"Now use Iron Tail," Pikachu's tail glows a metallic silver, and hit Rhydon in the head with it, KO'ing it. "This isn't over shouts Giovanni, escaping by a helicopter

"Lt. Surge, tell all the other gym leaders what happened and to be prepared," I hear. "Be prepared."

"My name is Ash Ketchum," the trainer tells me. He smiles

"That's Pikachu. That's one strong Charmander. Take this Heart Scale and be careful," he says handing me a rainbow heart shaped stone.

"Be careful of Team Rocket," warns Ash.

"And good luck with your training," he says running off.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this. 2,129 words, 6 pages. Keep reading -Pokebat<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Alleyway Brawl

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long update. I was away, and then I cut my finger badly, so I couldn't type but now I got this chapter ready.**

**Enjoy -Pokebat**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Craig's Annie's<strong>_

Turtwig Lvl 19 Eevee Lvl 15

Murkrow Lvl 15 Dratini Lvl 22

Emolga Lvl 13

"Turtwig, no! Don't evolve," I shouted in despair.

The light stops and Turtwig, is still a Turtwig.

"Thanks, Turtwig. Brock, time out for a minute," I called out. "Any way to stop evolution for now?" I asked. He walks over and says, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

After a few minutes of waiting, Brock returns with a small box.

"Here, take this and give it to Turtwig," said Brock.

He hands me the box and I open it up. Inside I see a small, gray stone.

"It's an Everstone. It prevents evolution until you want Turtwig to evolve," he explained.

I walk over to Turtwig and give the Everstone to him. He takes it in his stubby feet and glows a bright white for a second. The light fades, and Turtwig look the same.

"You can't evolve now, Turtwig but if you want to just tell me and you can," I tell my friend. "Turt," says Turtwig as he jumps onto the rocky battlefield. "Brock, we're good to go!" I shout

"Ok, Turtwig use, huh?" I watch in awe as Turtwig glows purple. This is so cool! When the light fades, Turtwig looks bulkier, and stronger.

"Turtwig learned Curse," exclaimed Brock. "It causes damage to Pokemon over time when used by a Ghost Type, but when used by another Type, it raises Attack and Defense, but lowers speed," he concludeed. "Now it's my turn, Sudowoodo use Hammer Arm," he shouted.

Sudowoodo's branches glow crimson and the tree-like Pokemon charges at Turtwig.

"Dodge them all, then use Razor Leaf," I shouted. Turtwig dodges 3 swipes but gets smacked a couple times and then slammed into the ground. "Now use Razor Leaf." Turtwig fires a barrage of razor sharp leaves, which slice up Sudowoodo.

"Use Flail!" shouted Brock. Sudowoodo begins running toward Turtwig, lashing its arms around.

I know that the weaker a Pokemon is, the stronger Flail gets. "Counter with Wood Hammer," I cried. As Turtwig glows a deep green and charges into Sudowoodo, they collide and a huge explosion fills the gym with smoke.

When it clears, Sudowoodo is on the ground, and Turtwig is standing over with green static zapping him.

"Well, Sudowoodo is unable to battle, so Turtwig and you two are the winners," said Brock.

"WE DID IT!" I shouted. Turtwig jumps onto my head and bites down so hard I nearly cry. "Whoa, ok I'm glad we won, but that hurts," I said.

"Congratulations, here is the Boulder Badge. Also, here's a Heart Scale. All around Kanto, and in other regions as well, people are willing to teach special moves to Pokemon, if you give them the Heart Scale. Like if you want your Turtwig to learn Earth Power, then the person might be able to teach it," he explained.

"Thanks Brock," I said. "C'mon Turtwig let's go get cleaned up and then we meet up with Annie for dinner," I said to my green friend.

As Turtwig and I exit the gym, I check my PokeGear for any notifications. I see a text from Annie, sent about 20 minutes ago.

_"Hey Craig. Dinner will be at a restaurant called Pewter City Café Nothing formal or expensive, just a good place to eat. I sent directions as well. Meet u there at like 5:30, K? See u soon: P"_

As I walk back to the Pokemon Center I can't help but think what will happen next. I quickly recount on everything so far. Battling Annie, catching Murkrow, Dratini, Team Rocket, and battling Brock. It's hard to believe so much has happened so far. I take a look at my PokeGear. It's 4:30 now, so I can leave Turtwig and Murkrow back at the Pokemon Center and then go. I then arrive at the Center.

"Ok Turtwig, Murkrow, I'm going out to dinner with Annie so you two are staying in the room. No fighting and don't leave the room." I declared.

"Turt"

"Krow"

I grab my wallet and look inside. 250 dollars for whatever I want or need, and a 20-dollar gift card to the Celadon Department Store. I quickly run out of the Pokemon Center and head towards the restaurant.

After 10 minutes of walking, I see the Pewter City Café. The outside looks nice, with meteorites in glass cases. I then see Annie sitting on a bench inside and decide to sneak up behind her. She looks nice, wearing a white shirt, jean jacket and black pants.

"I hope Craig gets here soon, I'm starving," she muttered.

"So does he, he's pretty hungry himself," I said, right behind her.

"Oh Craig! Took you long enough," she mumbled.

"Yeah well, dinners on me."

A waitress walks up to us and leads us to a table in the middle. The café is mildly crowded, and people talk all around. A middle-aged waiter comes up with water and menus.

"Hello my name is Dean and I will be your waiter for tonight. Here's some water and menus." He said.

"Thanks," I said.

I look at the menu and see what they've got. _Hm, maybe a bacon-burger or maybe some chili. _

"You ready to order?" asked Annie. I nod and she waits for the waiter to come around.

"So, about that offer, wanna travel to Vermillion?" questioned Annie.

I think about it. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't want to be slowed down by contests or need a time period. I decide I'll go to Cerulean City at least.

"I'll go to Cerulean City, but I'll think about after later." I inform.

Before she says anything, Dean comes back.

"So, you two ready to order?" he asks. We nod and he takes out a notebook.

"Ladies first," I said.

"I'll take the Steak Tips and some Cherry Cola," Annie said politely.

"I'd like a small bowl of Chili, please, and I'll just have this water" I asked

"Ok, these should be out in about 15 minutes," said Dean.

"So what are your plans for the future?" asked Annie.

I think about the question. I want to enter the Indigo League, and if I lose then travel the other regions. Hm maybe I'd become a gym leader like mom.

"I'm going to try for the Indigo League and win. If that works out I'll be planning to go to maybe Sinnoh or Johto next," I explained.

Annie nods and looks deep in thought. Then Dean comes.

"Here's your Cherry Cola and the food will be ready soon," said Dean.

Annie thanks him and he heads back to the kitchen. There's an awkward silence so I decide to break it.

"I hate how waiters always fill up your water so fast. Once, and only once I drank and entire glass, and I felt all proud and successful. Then the waiter came back and filled it up again," I joked.

"Haha, I know what you mean," says Annie.

"So, do you have any plans for the future?" I ask.

She nods and says "Yeah I'm planning on becoming Top Coordinator, and then get a job as a supermarket greeter," she informed.

I laugh so hard that people from other tables start to stare. I blush and stop instantly.

"No but seriously, I hope that after the Grand Festival, I can travel all over the world. There are a lot of places I'd like to see. Like the Sinjoh Ruins, Sky Pillar, The Sinnoh Lakes, even in Unova the Dragonspiral Tower. There's a whole world that I want to see," explained Annie.

Dean comes and gives us our dinner. I dig into my chili and the rest of dinner is silent. I guess these conversations are getting kinda awkward. Annie occasionally looks my way, twirling her long chestnut hair and, Hey! Why in my right mind am I thinking like this? Jeez, Craig get a grip, it's almost like you… Damn I good break from girls.

"Thanks for paying for dinner," said Annie.

"No prob, it's all good.

Then two guys in black with big red Rs on their shirts.

"It's the kid with the Turtwig that knows Wood Hammer" said one "Let's get him."

"Annie, I left my pokemon at the Pokemon Center. We're two blocks away. If you can hold them off for a few minutes I can run back and get Turtwig and Murkrow," I murmured.

"Yeah. Go, Eevee and Dratini!" she shouted.

I run as fast as I can. If something goes wrong, Annie could get kidnapped or have here Pokemon stolen. I dash inside the Pokemon Center and run up the stairs. I look for my room. _Room A-4 where the hell are you? _

I find it and open the door.

"Turtwig! Murkrow! We need to help Annie. No time for PokeBalls let's go follow me!" I commanded. Turtwig and Murkrow follow suit. We fly down the stairs (Murkrow literally) and sprint out the doors to the alley. Thank God Annie is still there. Dratini is trying to fend off a Krabby and Koffing with Eevee wounded on the ground.

"Murkrow, help out Annie with a Wing Attack on Koffing!" I commanded.

"Dratini use Thunder Wave on Krabby." Shouted Annie.

Dratini is covered in a yellow aura and fires a yellow-blue bolt at Krabby, which hits square on. Krabby gets covered in the Thunder Wave and static shocks it, rendering it paralyzed. Meanwhile, Murkrow's wings glow white and slam into Koffing. Koffing takes a lot of damage.

"Damn, this is on you, Steve," said Krabby's trainer.

"Relax, I got this. Koffing use Tackle on Dratini," he shouted.

Koffing slams into Dratini, and sends it flying back.

"Good work. Now, Murkrow follow up with Pursuit on Koffing," I said

Instead of Pursuit, from Murkrow's beak, white streaks surround Murkrow, and Murkrow slams into Koffing, KO'ing it.

"Nice work, Murkrow. You learned Aerial Ace," I praised.

"Let's end this, Dratini use Slam!" said Annie, with fire in her eyes.

As Dratini charges up a navy blue energy beam, I decide to help out.

"Murkrow, help out with Hidden Power!" Tiny glowing orbs surround Murkrow and are fired in a straight line. Both attacks hit Krabby, who's still standing.

"Go! Zangoose!" said a grunt, throwing out a Pokeball to reveal a bipedal mongoose/cat, with a red slash of fur on its chest.

"Krabby, here's a full heal, and a super potion," said one grunt, spraying a medicine on Krabby.

"DAH, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" yells Annie.

I've never seen Annie so angry before, but she's right. Zangoose looks tough, and a partially healed Krabby isn't good either.

"Ok, Dratini, use Dragon Tail on Zangoose," commanded Annie. Dratini hits Zangoose in the face with a blue tail, which doesn't seem to do much.

"Zangoose, use Hyper Beam on Dratini," said the Rocket Grunt.

I watch as Zangoose charges an orange energy ball, and then shoot the beam at Dratini. Dratni gets Ko'd, and Annie sends out Emolga.

"Ok, let's use Aerial Ace," I said. Murkrow uses Aerial Ace, but Krabby blocks it with its shell. I look around a get and idea.

"Use Crabhammer," screamed the Rocket Grunt. Krabby's claw glows white and blue and I make my move.

"Wing Attack, to counter it," I strategize. "Use your wings like it's a Close Combat attack." Murkrow and Krabby brawl, but Murkrow gets the upper hand. With Krabby in that shell, it's harder, and slower for Krabby to move. So when Krabby gets tired out…

"Use Aerial Ace to slam Krabby into the wall," I command.

"Krabby, counter with ViceGrip, dah," shouted the Rocket Grunt.

Murkrow uses her attack has both a shield and the speed as an attack. Krabby is flung into the wall. It's hard shell protects it well, and Krabby bounces back, KO'd.

"Trevor, this is on you," said the Rocket Grunt.

"Not a problem." Said Trevor.

"Ok, Murkrow use Wing Attack," I shouted.

"Emolga, use Spark," ordered Annie.

Emolga is covered in electricity and slams into Zangoose. Right after, Murkrow hits Zangoose in the face with Wing Attack. But Zangoose is still standing.

"Slash Murkrow," orderes the Rocket Grunt. Zangoose's claws glow white, at slash Murkrow, who's almost done for, lying on the ground.

"Murkrow, please get up," I begged. Somehow, Murkrow manages to get back up and take to the skies.

"Crush Claw on Emolga," says Rocket Grunt Trevor. As Zangoose's claws glow black, I realize that we can combine special attacks to take down Zangoose. Zangoose slams Emolga down and I start my plan.

"Annie! Have Emolga use Shock Wave! Mukrow let's wrap this up with Hidden Power," I commanded. As Murkrow and Emolga prepare their attacks, Zangoose does too.

"Fire Blast!"

All 3 attacks collide and an explosion fills the alley with smoke. When it clears, Zangoose is down.

"Argh, you kids get out of here, or we'll hunt you down again." Said a Grunt.

Before I protest, one grunt shows a holstered stun baton. We do what we're told and run out.

"We just need to get away to the Pokemon Center," I puffed. No wonder the Physical Ed instructor at Pallet Town always said not to run and talk.

One turn later and we see the Pokemon Center. We dash inside and

"Good battling, let's see Nurse Joy," I suggest.

Nurse Joy checks out our Pokemon and makes Dratini, Murkrow and Emolga stay with her for the night.

"It's nothing serious," said Nurse Joy. "Just want to make sure nothing happens."

We thank her and go to the lounge area. I let Turtwig out of his Pokeball and he jumps on the couch.

Guess Turtwig doesn't mind being in his Pokeball if necessary. But first I have to tell Annie something.

"Hey Annie about that offer…" she nodded and I continued.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I enter my room with Turtwig following. I get into my bed and Turtwig jumps onto it too. I realize the reason that Team Rocket is following us is because Turtwig knows a special move.<p>

"Turtwig, I have some important things to tell you. First, Team Rocket might be after you because you can use Wood Hammer. Second, we're going to travel to Cerulean City with Annie," I conclude.

Turtwig looks confused.

"Yes I know we're kinda rivals but she's my friend and we could use some back up if we run into more of Team Rocket."I explained.

Turtwig simply nods and goes to sleep. I do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the next chapter. If you liked comment. Also, PM or comment some original characters. I need a Team Rocket character (and I know not many read this). <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Slow Down Josh!

_**Craig's**_

**Turtwig Lvl 20**

**Murkrow Lvl 19 **

**Hi Guys, chapter 5 is here. I have new OCs thanks to thewhatzupwriter26. Anyway here's some info about some of the characters. Ash, and Dawn are not the anime characters. I am using the anime moves, and teams. So yeah, a twist, if you remember chapter 3.**

Krow Krow Krow!

Murkrow woke me up as usual by pecking my face.

"Ugh, Murkrow, would it kill you to wake me up less PAINFULLY," I sarcastically screamed.

"Turt-Turtwig."

Oh good Turtwig is up. I looked on the floor to see Turtwig sitting and looking up at me.

"Ok guys, the plan is we hit the Pokemon Center's Café and get food. If Annie isn't up in a half hour we get to give a Murkrow style wake up," I informed.

We walked out of our room and down the stairs into the Café. It's got about ten small tables with comfy green stools to sit on. There's a machine for drinks, a microwave, toaster oven, a fully stocked fridge and a waffle maker.

"Ok, guys here is, the deal. I have a problem," I informed.

Turtwig and Murkrow looked at me and nodded.

"I need to decide whether to get a waffle or a breakfast burrito," I explained.

"Well- Owww Murkrow why the heck did you peck me in the face," I whined.

_Jeez it's an important question and Murkrow pecks my face._

"Craig is that you," I heard someone call.

I turned and saw Annie in a nightgown. Eevee is sitting next to her.

"I'm making a waffle, do you want one," She asked.

"Sure, I can get our Pokemon some food. Before we go to Mt. Moon I need to hit the PokeMart," I said. I need PokeChow, some potions and batteries for my flashlight.

"Ok, knock yourself out."

I_ grab 5 cans of PokeChow and get some bowls. Let's see, can opener, check. Food, check. Waffle, check. Ok I have what I need. _

"Here guys, food is on its way."

I open up the cans and dump the food in.

Waffle waffle waffle! Ah don't ask if food is the only thing on my mind, because I will keep eating until there's nothing left.

* * *

><p>I walked down the streets of Pewter City. People walked into buses, and children looked out windows.<p>

Ok, PokeMart should be right on this next block.

I turned and saw the blue building just up ahead. I walked up to the doors.

As I walked in, some kid slammed into me.

"Ah! Dude what the heck," he shouted.

Rubbing my head I looked at him. A pair of sunglasses with dark blue hair.

"Sorry it was an accident," I apologized.

"Jeez, I could of gotten a concussion or something," he said.

Wow, what a *cough* *cough* baby.

"Alright chill out."

"You don't know who your talking to. I'll have you know I already have one badge. I'm Josh Stewart," said Josh.

"Craig Ketchum and I have a badge too."

"Gah? You wouldn't happen to be related to like, Red Ketchum and Misty Ketchum would you," he questioned.

"Uh yeah."

"Well then, how about a battle," asked Josh.

I thought about it. Murrow and Turtwig are pretty strong. I can take this guy.

"Two on Two in five minutes," I infomed.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Turtwig and Murkrow we have a battle. Based on what I could see, Josh is stubborn and headstrong. Strike strong, and fast."<p>

"Hey Craig, you ready to go?"

I threw out Murkrow's Pokeball.

"Always!"

"Hitmonlee, battle station," shouted Josh.

I took out my Pokedex.

_Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon_

_The legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick._

_"_You first," I said.

"Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick," commanded Josh. Hitmonlee's foot glowed white and crescent-moon style kicked Murkrow.

"Murkow, recover and use Aerial Ace!" Streaks appear like a shield as Murkrow rushes in to slam into Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee takes a good amount of damage but doesn't show it.

"Use Hidden Power!" As Murkrow fires several glowing energy balls at Hitmonlee, Josh makes his move.

"Dodge and use your legs to grapple Murkrow closer to the ground." Hitmonlee kicks at Murkrow and holds her with its feet (ew, hygiene much?) pulling her closer to the ground.

"Close Combat," commanded Josh.

I watch as Hitmonlee unleashed a barrage of punches and kick on Murkrow, who got pummeled by this attack.

"Ha, Murkrow can't battle."

I have to admit this guy is strong.

"Turtwig, I choose you!"

"I know you got this, so start with a Razor Leaf!" Turtwig fires razor sharp leaves which clearly do some damage."

"Use Blaze Kick," shouted Josh.

"Dodge it and use Wood Hammer- dang it," I shouted.

The super effective attack hit Turtwig with a lot of power.

"Use Curse, and then Wood Hammer," I commanded.

Turtwig glowed purple, and then green and started charging at Hitmonlee.

"Wait what? Turtwig can't use Wood Hammer," exclaimed Josh.

It's a good distraction having people marveling over a special attack. Hitmonlee gets slammed into hard. But it still won't go down!

I need a new plan. Turtwig just took damage from the recoil, and Josh still has one Pokemon to use.

"Use Tackle and Razor Leaf," I said. Turtwig started running at Hitmonlee while firing Razor Leaf. Hitmonlee is taking a lot of damage as Turtwig slams into it.

"Use High Jump Kick!"

With lightning speed, Hitmonlee jumps into the air and tries to kick my green friend in the face. But Turtwig instinctively dodges it. Hitmonlee slams into the ground and a cloud of dust blocks out vision.

"Ooh, that looked painful."

When it clears Hitmonlee is unconscious.

"Victory," I shouted, throwing my arms in the air to make a V. Turtwig does the same with his stubby legs.

"Alright, not bad but now you'll have to face my starting pokemon. Go, Squirtle!"

I know that Squirtle is a water type starter but the Pokedex wouldn't hurt.

_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity._

"Squirtle, start with Bubblebeam!" Squirtle fires a barrage of translucent bubbles.

"Counter with Razor Leaf," I commanded. Razor Leaf and Bubblebeam collide, and create an explosion filling the air with smoke.

"Run up close and use Ice Punch," said Josh. Squirtle's little fist glowed a light, icy blue and started charging at Turtwig.

"Dodge it and use Tackle," I said. Turtwig moved drastically slower due to fatigue and the Curse but avoids Ice Punch and started charging and Squirtle.

"Backflip and use Ice Punch," shouted Josh. Squirtle back flipped over Turtwig and slammed an icy fist into Turtwig's head, KO'ing him.

"Not a bad battle, but still not good enough," said Josh.

I picked up my friend and said

"Things will be different, next time."

I walked into the PokeMart and got what I needed.

* * *

><p>After the battle I walked back to the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joy look at Turtwig and Murkrow.<p>

"They should be ok in about a hour to travel," she said.

In the lounge, I inspected my bag and it's contents. PokeChow, batteries, a sleeping bag, flashlight, portable PokeGear charger, a potion, two super potions, a full heal and an energy bar.

I take out my PokeGear and text Annie. _At Poke Center be there in ten_.

Meanwhile I turn on the TV and go on to the battle station. Lance is battle Cynthia. Dragonite vs Garchomp. _Huh, a dragon vs a dragon_.

After a dramatic battle Lance is the victor, have a powerful Hyper Beam to deploy.

Annie came back with her Eevee by her side. I informed her of the situation. After a while I had to ask something.

"Do you plan on evolving Eevee?"

She looked at me and thought about it.

"I don't think so yet. But I do plan on getting maybe another Eevee to evolve," she explained, stroking Eevee's fur.

"Excuse me, Craig, your pokemom are healed and ready to go," says Nurse Joy behind the counter.

I walked up to collect my Pokemon. Annie wakes up Eevee who's sleeping on the chair. We grabbed our bags and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Route Three is surprisingly filled with trainers. I had three battles and Annie had two. After a while, Turtwig got so tired he jumped up on my head (my Turtwig is slightly smaller than average. Twenty pounds doesn't feel to good while walking up hill.<p>

Thankfully, there's a Pokemon Center up ahead. We stopped and took a short break there. A turkey and cheese sub really made my day. Before three, we're already at the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"I heard Team Rocket still does as they please at Mt. Moon. We need to be careful. Use your flashlight, because it is pretty dark in there," informed Annie.

I'm really not a fan of dark caves but there are other trainers. After passing a waterfall, I see two Team Rocket members fighting two girls with Lucario.

"Should we help," asked Annie.

"Yeah."

I started sprinting towards the battle and observed the pokemon. Two Lucario (I know Lucario because it'a a rare and legendary Pokemon. The others look like a dark purple scorpian, the other is a metal dome with four claw legs.

"Lucario, use Blaze Kick!"

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Lucario's foot is covered in flames and jumps in the air. Meanwhile, Metagross' claws glowed silver and launched itself toward Lucario. Blaze Kick slamed into Metagross who takes damage.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere," says the girl with light blue, pink and yellow highlights.

Lucario starts charging up a blue energy sphere.

"Drapion, use Hyper Beam!" Orange particles form an orange sphere in Drapion's mouth. The attacks collide and smoke fills the air.

I sprinted toward and get a good look of who's battling. The girls look identical, with brown hair and blue eyes. Except one has highlighted tips. The TR members also look identical. Both have snowy white hair and beady green eyes. And one guy with Drapion looks muscular, like a thug.

_He fits his role well. _

"Xavier, have Metagross use Psychic," says the beefy one.

"Ok Darius. Metagross use Psychic," says Xavier. Metagross glows blue and blue outlines both Lucario.

"Now, Drapion use Pin Missile," says Darius. Missile like projectiles are fired from Drapion's claws and slammed into the immobilized Lucario.

"TURTWIG, USE CURSE AND THEN WOOD HAMMER ON METAGROSS," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Turtwig glows purple and then a green and slammed into the metal pokemon. Both Lucario were KO'd but at least it avoided further pain.

"You brat. You really think you can beat us?"

"Darius, this is the son of Red. He may not appear strong but do not underestimate this kid. I've studied him for years," replied Xavier.

"Hey! What the heck," I exclaimed. Jeez I won't be sleeping well for a while.

The two girls drew out new pokemon.

"Let's end this quick! Serperior, use Leaf Tornado," said the trainer.

"Agreed, Togekiss, use Sky Attack!" A green leaf tornado formed from Serperior's tail and flung it at Metagross. Togekiss glowed a clear blue aura, and flew toward Drapion.

"Wow that was farther than it looked. Eevee use Shadow Ball on Metagross," wheezed Eevee.

Eevee was panting but managed to quickly fire a shadowy blob at Metagross. Metagross was KO'd.

"Turtwig, use Tackle on Drapion. Turtwig charged at Drapion and slammed it into the wall, who also was KO'd.

"You little piece of-

"Darius we know what we need, let's go," said the nerd. The beefy guy threw a smoke bomb and when it cleared the pair was gone.

"Thank you for your help. My name is Allison, and that's Lorraine," said the girl named Allison. Lorraine gave a crazy grin.

"I'm Craig and that's Annie," I said.

"Annie is a cooradinator and I'm a trainer," I explained.

"That's cool dude. We do both and like, battle each other all the time," said Lorraine.

"Anyway, we were told to protect these fossils, and bring them back to Brock to be studied. So thanks for your help and here's an egg for your help."

Allison handed me a blue egg with a black stripe on it. It had a strange living feeling to it.

"Thanks a lot. Where are you heading next," I questioned.

"Celadon City, 'cause we both have three badges and also it's the location of a contest after the one in Vermillion," informed Lorraine.

"That's cool. We should probably be going now. See you in the future," I said.

"Bye, take care you guys," said Lorraine.

After what felt like hours of walking we finally reached the exit. The sun was setting and a flock of Pidgey flew by.

**Allison POV**

"Mission success. We know the target is heading toward's Cerulean City. TR knows," I said.

"Understood. Be prepared and you need to know. Giovanni attacked Vermillion City. A trainer helped out and Red took Giovanni out who escaped. The trainer doesn't know however that the alias used by Red, Ash Ketchum was fake. No one knows Red is involved. But continue your mission regardless. Craig can be used as bait," said the voice over the PokeGear.

"Yes, I'll be prepared."


End file.
